Not So Fearless
by Inu-YashaWriter
Summary: a story of love, danger, death, and anger....you know that old chest nut.
1. Ron's confession

Ron's Confession  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Harry shouted. He and Ron had just crossed the barrier to the Hogwarts express with ten minutes to spare. "Hi Harry!" Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around him. "Ron!" Hermione was a bout to wrap her arms around him but he stuck his hand out instead. Hermione took his hand. Ron started to blush wildly. "Poor Ron...." Harry thought. A large whistle and puff of smoke was emitted from the train signaling that the train was to leave in five minutes. "Hey! Why are you guys just standing around?! The train is going to leave soon!" Ginny said as she crossed the barrier. The three of them stared at her back as she pushed her cart to the train. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their carts and pushed them toward the train. They found Ginny sitting with Neville in the last cart of the train. Hermione sat down next to the window. She took out a ponytail holder and tied her hair in a bun. Harry sat across from Hermione and Ron sat down next to Harry. Ginny and Neville were in a deep conversation about their summer holiday and had their hands locked. "So...Hermione how has your summer been?" Harry asked politely. "Not bad actually.... except Krum..." "What about Krum?" Ron asked suddenly very interested. "He broke up with me...had a little encounter with a girl at his school." "You're joking." Ginny said. "That's Horrible!" Neville said. "That's wonderful!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione stared at him with a look of confusion on his face. "Well what I mean is.... uh...I.... Harry what do I mean?" Ron suddenly asked. Harry glanced at Ron then at Hermione. "I dunno Ron what do you mean." Harry asked. "What!? Oh no....he wants me to confess...." Ron thought. "Uh.... excuse me." Ron said as he stood up. "Uh, Harry could you come as well?" Ron asked. Harry stood up and followed Ron out of the compartment. As soon as the door was shut Ron was the first to talk. "You want me to tell her don't you...." Ron asked. "Well yeah! It's been like this for two years now! And if you don't tell her I will." Ron looked up from the floor. "You wouldn't...." "I would Ron. You know you want her. So just say so and get it over with before she slips away!" Harry said. Ron paused fore a moment. He then opened the compartment door. As Harry turned to go inside Ron whispered in his ear, "Get Hermione for me please...." A huge grin spread on Harry's face. "Hermione," Harry said. Hermione looked up from her magazine. "Ron would like to tell you some thing in private." Hermione put her magazine on her seat when she got up. When Hermione walked out side of the compartment. She found Ron leaning on the wall with his arms folded and was staring at the ground. "Ron?" Hemione said. Ron looked up blushing slightly. "You wanted to talk to me?" Hermione asked. "Yeah...I...um...I don't know how to say this." Ron said. "Just say what is ever on your mind." Ron stared into Hermione's eyes. "I just wanted to say that.... Oh what the heck...." Ron pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her full on the lips. Hermione was startled at first, but then kissed him back. "Well, well, well...The mudblood and weasel finally locked lips." It was Malfoy. Ron and Hermione broke apart blushing wildly. "Shove off Malfoy!" Ron shouted. All of a sudden Harry, Ginny, and Neville stepped out of the compartment as well. "Hullo, Potter. I suppose you're furious that the weasel got the girl?" Malfoy teased. "Shut up Malfoy!" Ginny said. "Still taken with Harry? You'd think that you'd be satisfied with Neville but...." "Is there a problem here?" It was the woman that pushed the trolley around. "No not a problem...just a pain." Hermione said. Malfoy glared at her. "Ah, well I suggest that you lot return to your cars." Malfoy glared at Harry and Ron before turning to go. The woman turned and returned to the front of the train. Everyone directed their gaze to Hermione and Ron who started to blush. "What?" Hermione said. Hermione took Ron's hand and dragged him into the car. They sat next to each other and began to talk. Harry, Ginny, and Neville all looked at each other and started to laugh.  
  
Later when they got to the castle it was a very clear night. Hermione and Ron still had their fingers locked and Ginny and Neville had run off to fetch his toad. A second year Ravenclaw claimed to have seen it by the first car of the train. Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat in a carriage and waited for it to take them to the castle. Harry felt kind of awkward. He just realized that out of all his friends' even enemies, he was the only one that was single. Ron had Hermione, Ginny had Neville, and Malfoy had Pansy. Harry thought about going after Cho but realized that wouldn't be right, he knew that she would still be mourning over Cedric's death. A while later Harry, Ron, Hermione, and all the other students were sitting at their house tables watching the sorting. "Emma Watson." (I just had to do it... :) ) Professor McGonagall said. A small girl with short blond hair walked up to the sorting hat very cautiously. She was sorted into Hufflepuff. The list went on and on when finally it reached the last name. "Zandeana Jones!" An African girl walked up to the hat. She was very calm compared to all the others. She was sorted into Ravenclaw. Professor Dumbledor stood up and signaled for silence. "Before I can start the feast we need to sort one more student. She comes to us from America; over there she attended Salem's school of Magic for girls. She will be starting her fifth year here. Please show her the up most respect." Dumbledor's eyes glanced over at the slytherins. "Dobby, if you wouldn't mind." Dumbledor asked the little house Elf. Dobby nodded his head and ran down the great hall. He then opened the great wooden doors. 


	2. Jasmine

Jasmine  
  
The big wooden doors opened to reveal a girl about Hermione's height. She looked Spanish. She had flowing brown hair and clear blue eyes. She wore makeup but not allot. She wasn't dressed in Hogwarts robes however; she was dressed in a silk blue robe the same shade as her eyes. As she walked down the aisle every one turned to look at her. Some even stood up. The girl approached the teacher's table. "Hello Jasmine." Professor Dumbledor said. "Hello." Jasmine said. "Jasmine Rosa." Professor McGonagle said. Jasmine sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head. After a while the sorting hat shouted the house that she was to be in. "Slyth-no wait. Gryffionder!" Professor McGonagall removed the hat from her head. Everyone was still silent when Jasmine took her seat. There were a few scattered claps at Gryffionder table but that was it. "Well, Let the feast begin!" Dumbledor said. He clapped his hands and the plates filled with food and the goblets with drink. There were some foods that normally weren't there. There were french fries, hamburgers, and hot dogs. Everyone cheered (Ron the loudest) and dug in. Everyone wanted to talk to Jasmine. "So what's it like in America?" Angelina Johnson asked. "Oh its great! There's skateboarding, roller blading, and Pegasa." "What's that?" Angelina asked. "I think I've heard of that. It's an American sport sort of like Polo only played on winged horses." Hermione chimed in. "Yeah, I'm a Goalie. There are eight players on a team. Sixteen if you count the replacements. There are three front liners, they try to make the goals, there are two fall backs, they sort of help the front liners but cant go for a goal or its a penalty, and three goalies there are six goals though." "I wouldn't mind trying that out. How bout it Harry? Should we try to get Dumbledor to let us start it up?" Angelina asked. "I suppose so. It could be fun." Harry said. "Who are you guys any way?" Jasmine asked. "Oh, yeah! I'm Angelina Johnson. One of the chasers on our quidditch team. That's Harry, he's the seeker." "I'm Hermione Granger, and that disposal is Ron." Hermione said jabbing her thumb in Ron's direction. "Huh?" Ron said looking up from his plate of food spraying bits of it on the table. Everyone started to laugh. Ron swallowed his food and his ears turned red. "Why hasn't she looked at my scar yet? Not that I want her too. Maybe she doesn't know who I am." Harry thought. "Oh, and by the way...I do know who you are Harry. I just think it is rude to act the way most people do when they first meet you. I also think it is foolish to have a crush on someone just because they are a celebrity." Jasmine stated. Harry sat there with his mouth open. "How did she know what I was thinking?" Harry thought. Jasmine winked at him and she tapped her nose.  
  
When the plates were cleared Dumbledor gave his normal announcements for the first years and asked all the prefects to lead their houses to the dorms. Harry, Ron, and Hermione fell back in line. "So, Harry what do you think of the new girl?" Hermione asked. "She's okay, real pretty, and she likes to play sports. I just want to know how she knew what I was thinking..." Harry said. "What do you mean?" Ron asked. "At the feast I was thinking why she didn't look at my scar and if she knew who I was...." "Jeeze Harry! Just because she doesn't look for a scar don't mean a thing, and besides I thought you hated it when people did that." Ron said. "I do but...." "Password?" The portrait of a fat lady asked, interrupting Harry. "Wood elf." Agatha Smith, the new prefect, said. The portrait swung forward. Jasmine, along with all the first years, gazed in awe at the large common room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione immediately grabbed the three chairs by the fire. Some of the students sat down on the couch and other chairs while the rest went up to their rooms. "Jasmine! Wanna sit with us?" Hermione asked. "Okay sure!" Jasmine said. Harry found himself beginning to feel nervous as she sat down next to him. "This place is awesome, my school's common rooms looked nothing like these. In fact we didn't have common rooms. We just had out rooms which had two beds each and a bath room." Jasmine said. "Really? Well, what was it like going to an all girls' school? I wouldn't be able to stand it!" Hermione said. "Oh, it was okay, every weekend we get to go to either go home or go to Serenity, that's an all wizarding city sort of like Hogsmead only larger, for an overnight stay. I usually go to Serenity. I cant stand my home...well actually its my parents fighting I cant stand." "Oh, how long have hey been arguing?" Ron asked. "All most as long as I can remember." "Consider yourself lucky. I have to live with people worse than that. My aunt and Uncle and cousin Dudley. They're the worst! They lock me in my room for days at a time with almost nothing to eat." "Whoa.... I guess you do got it worse...." Jasmine said. Jasmine stared deep into Harry's eyes. Her eyes looked glazed over when all of a sudden she snapped her eyes shut. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Jasmine what's wrong?" Harry asked. "N-nothing...I'm gonna go to bed now. Classes start tomorrow right?" Jasmine asked wiping away her tears. Hermione nodded her head. Jasmine walked up the stairs and into her room. Harry Ron, and Hermione sat there for a moment thinking. "I think I'm going to go to sleep now too. Night." Hermione said. Before she got up she kissed Ron on the cheek. "Night." He said. "Night, Hermione." Harry said. Hermione walked up the stairs. When Harry and Ron heard a door shut Harry and Ron started to talk. "What did I tell you? Now you could have had her WAY before tonight." Harry said. "Shut up!" Ron said. He playfully shoved Harry. Harry and Ron then went up the stairs into their room.  
  
Jasmine's room  
  
Jasmine sat in her room on her bed hugging a pillow and sobbing softly. "Poor, Harry! Living all his life with no real parents...why did I do that! I should have known I would see his parents death!" Jasmine thought. All of a sudden she could hear Harry's mom's voice. Please don't! Don't Kill Harry! Please No! Then she heard his father, Tom! Don't you dare touch Harry OR Lilly for that matter. I'm warning you.... There was a hollow laugh. And what are you going to do about it? I could kill you right now with a single curse.... A slimy voice said. "SHUT UP!" Jasmine suddenly shouted. She clamped her hands over her ears. "I didn't say anything." Hermione said looking up from her book. Jasmine opened her eyes and removed her hands from her ears. "I didn't mean for you to shut up. I-" Jasmine stopped talking when she saw Hermione's confused look. "Good night." Jasmine said. She blew out her candle and pulled her drapes. 


End file.
